FORCE
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Yang bisa memasuki dimensi itu hanya Ryeowook, Jungsoo, dan seorang lagi.../"Aku menemukanmu."/  Ch 5 UpDate!  0 / -All Kim in SJ; Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum, Heechul, Kangin   Leeteuk   Kyuhyun- MinKyu nyasar!
1. Chapter 1

Sosok itu terus berlari dalam gelapnya lorong. Darah yang mengalir di lengan kanannya tak dipedulikannya. Nafasnya terengah beradu dengan angin malam yang sangat dingin saat itu. Dia tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang terkoyak, tak peduli dengan tangannya yang membeku, tidak dengan kakinya yang nyaris mati rasa. Persetan dengan itu semua. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, lari.

"Hahhhh… hahhh… akkh! ARRGGGHHHH!" dia mengerang saat merasakan sesuatu menusuknya dari belakang. Tepat di jantungnya. Langkahnya melambat seiring darah menetes dari tubuhnya.

Rasa perih itu menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Perlahan kakinya terjatuh. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan benda yang menusuknya itu. Tapi percuma. Benda itu tak bisa digapainya, tapi tubuhnya dapat mengeluarkan darah oleh benda itu.

Tubuhnya ambruk saat dia mendengar seseorang berteriak, "STOP THERE!"

Setelahnya yang dia dengar hanyalah suara-suara yang entah apa itu. Dan hal terakhir yang dia ketahui sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya.

0000

Cherry Chibi present

**FORCE**

[CAST:;: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon(Yesung), Kim Youngwoon(Kangin), Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum]

[GENRE:;: Fantasy, Suspense, Dark, Mistery]

**Happy reading~**

0000

_**It's begun when...**_

0

Perlahan dia membuka matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menggelitik pipinya.

"Hyung! Dia bangun." Tangan yang menyentuh pipinya menjauh, lalu dia pergi dari ranjang itu. Ryeowook duduk dari posisinya, menatap bingung sekelilingnya.

"Kau pasti bingung kan?" seseorang menghampirinya dan duduk disisi ranjangnya. "Tertidur dengan pulas di ranjang lalu bangun-bangun berada disini?"

Ryeowook menatap namja itu bingung. Seingatnya dia diserang seseorang tadi malam. Atau itu hanya mimpi? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin mimpi.

"Itu kejadian yang dialami hyungmu. Dia diserang anggota L.D."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dengar, dia pemegang kunci gerbang penjara neraka. Karena itu dia diincar oleh makhluk-makhluk jahat. Dan saat ini dia diincar oleh L.D. Kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya saat itu, tapi dia justru menghilang entah kemana setelah kami selamatkan." Tutur namja itu. Ryeowook menatap bingung namja itu. Penjelasan apa ini? Dan dia semakin tak mengerti. Apa itu L.D? Dan penjara neraka? Sangat konyol baginya.

"Itu hanya nama untuk tempat terkutuk itu. Tak mungkin dalam neraka ada penjara, kan?" Kata namja itu. Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Sedari tadi dia tak berkata apapun, tapi namja itu bicara seolah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudahlah, Jongwoon. Dia masih kebingungan." Seseorang menepuk pundak namja itu. Namja itu beranjak dari ranjang lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Aku Youngwoon." Namja berperawakan besar itu mengurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyambutnya ragu. "Kami K.A, kami ada di pihakmu. Maaf kami tak bisa menyelamatkan hyungmu saat itu." Youngwoon duduk ditempat yang digunakan Jongwoon tadi.

Ryeowook masih menatapnya bingung, bingung bicara apa. Semua ini masih belum bisa dicerna sempurna olehnya. Dia masih bingung, dan ketakutan.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu, untuk mencari hyungmu. Sebelum dia ditemukan oleh orang-orang jahat dan mengambil kunci dalam tubuhnya. Bersediakah… kau membantu kami?"

Ryeowook masih menatap namja itu bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kami bisa menemukannya dan menyelamatkannya jika ada kau. Mimpi tadi malam adalah kejadian nyata yang dialami hyungmu. Kau dan dia terhubung."

Ryeowook masih terdiam, dia ingat perkataan Hyungnya saat ia kecil.

_"Hyung, ummappa kenapa tak ada? Kapan mereka tak pulang, Hyung?"_

_Namja itu menatap Ryeowook kecil dengan tatapan nanar. "Mereka tak bisa pulang, Wookie."_

_"Terus kapan mereka pulang?"_

_Namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Ryeowook lembut._

_"Hyung kenapa? Hyung terluka?" Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah gorsan, bukan, itu lebih terlihat seperti ukiran yang ada di tangan namja dihadapannya._

_"Ini… kunci tempat terlarang."_

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?" tanya Youngwoon. "Kau ingin menemukan hyungmu, kan?"

Ryeowook menatap Youngwoon lalu berganti menuju tangannya yang terulur padanya. Dia kembali berpikir. Mungkin semua misteri yang dia jumpai selama ini bisa terpecahkan kalau dia menerima tangan itu, tapi dia masih ragu apakah mereka benar-benar ada di pihaknya.

"Terima saja." Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk muncul disampingnya. Ryeowook menoleh. Matanya membulat menatap wajah namja itu.

"Heechul hyung? Benar Heechul hyung?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku membohongimu? Aku ingin mencarinya, makanya aku masuk organisasi ini." Ucap Heechul sembari memainkan rambutnya. "Kau juga harus masuk. Kita cari hyungmu."

Ryeowook mengamati seksama wajah Heechul. Dia ragu, apakah yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar sahabat hyungnya?

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, ya. Ryeowook bisa merasakan hawa yang sama pada Heechul dengan sahabat hyungnya dulu. Ya, Heechul yang berada dihadapannya benar-benar orang yang dulu menjadi sahabat hyungnya.

Perlahan tangan Ryeowook terangkat dan menjabat tangan Youngwoon.

Youngwoon tersenyum. "Bagus."

"!" Mata Ryeowook membelalak ketika dia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit dibawah matanya, seperti tergores benda tajam. Dan sakit itu menjalar hingga samping matanya.

"Akkkkhhhh!" Ryeowook menutup mata kanannya, seolah itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau dan dia sama." Ucap seorang namja yang duduk tak jauh dari Ryeowook dan Youngwoon, namja yang tadi menyentuh pipi Ryeowook saat terbangun. Ryeowook tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan orang itu. Dia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada rasa sakit itu.

Perlahan Ryeowook menurunkan tangannya setelah rasa sakit itu berkurang, dia menoleh kearah cermin yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya.

Terlihat ukiran seperti motif sesuatu di wajahnya, tapi itu adalah luka. Sangat jelas bahwa kulitnya terkelupas dan lapisan dibawahnya terlihat. Tapi anehnya tak ada darah, melainkan warna hitam. Ya, itu luka yang sama dengan luka hyungnya. Hanya saja milik hyungnya berada di tangan kanan, sementara Ryeowook berada disekitar mata kanan.

Dan dalam sekejap, hanya sekejap, Ryeowook seperti melihat bayangan seorang namja. Ryeowook tak sempat melihat wajahnya. Namja itu berada dalam sebuah tempat yang gelap. Lalu siluet itu berganti dengan pemandangan lain. Entah pemandangan apa itu, yang jelas mengerikan. Dan siluet kembali berganti, dengan pemandangan lainnya. Selebihnya Ryeowook tak mengingat apapun karena tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk seseorang.

"!" Ryeowook menoleh, menatap namja yag menepuk pundaknya. Dia adalah namja yang tadi mengatakan Ryeowook sama dengan seseorang.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Kibum." Namja itu tersenyum. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "Ryeowook." Ucapnya.

"Berapa anggota kita? Err, apa tadi nama kelompok kita?" tanya Ryeowook pada Youngwoon.

"K.A. Semuanya lima. Kim Jongwoon, yang tadi, Kim Youngwoon, aku, Kim Kibum, dia, dan kau, Kim Ryeowook." Jawab Youngwoon, menghitung jarinya.

"Semuanya bermarga Kim?"

"Lalu aku kau lupakan?" tanya Heechul kesal.

Youngwoon tertawa kecil. "Mian. Kau samar sih." Candanya.

"Hahaha. LUCU sekali." Heechul berdecak lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Youngwoon. Namja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ryeowook mengerlingan matanya lalu mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu. Tempat itu sangat menarik untuk Ryeowook, entah sisi mana yang menarik. Tapi ada sebuah perasaan kuat, yang entah apa itu, bergemuruh di dada Ryeowook saat menatap ruangan itu.

"Ini markas kita?" tanya Ryeowook. Kibum mengangguk.

"Dan tempat tinggal." Timpal Youngwoon.

"Hah?"

"Ne. Selama kau anggota K.A, kau tinggal disini." Jawab Youngwoon santai sembari memainkan air didalam gelasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan apartementku? Dengan pekerjaanku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kami. Tinggalkan saja, gampang kan? Mereka takan mengejarmu sampai sini." Balas Youngwoon.

"Heh!"

"Wae? Kalau mau urusi silakan saja." Youngwoon berdiri dari posisinya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Saat berpapasan dengan Ryeowook, dia menepuk pundak namja manis itu. "Make your life easy."

Ryeowook menoleh pada Youngwoon. Namja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu kembali berjalan melewati Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kibum. Kibum menaikan salah satu alisnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan kertas dihadapannya. Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kibum.

"Kau meninggalkan keluargamu demi K.A?" tanya Ryeowook sembari duduk disamping Kibum.

"Aku tak punya keluarga." Jawab Kibum santai, sedikit tersenyum.

Ryeowook hanya bergumam kecil lalu kembali mengelilingi ruagan itu. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah jendela. Dibukanya pintu jendela dan menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Putih bersih.

"Dimana ini? Markas ini?" tanya Ryeowook, menoleh pada Kibum. "Ya!" serunya saat Kibum tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kibum mengangkat bahu, tanpa menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengerlingkan matanya sembari menghembuskan nafas kecil. Dia menutup jendela dan kembali berkeliling ruangan itu. Tangannya berjalan menyusuri tiap benda yang dilewatinya, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh knop pintu dan membuat pintu terbuka karena saat itu pintu tak tertutup rapat.

"Eh…" Ryeowook menarik tangannya. Pintu itu semakin terbuka. Dan karena penasaran, Ryeowook masuk kedalamnya.

Didalam sana gelap, walau ada beberapa lilin yang terpasang di celah-celah dinding. Tempat itu seperti gua bawah tanah, penuh stalaktit dan stalakmit. Dan tanpa sengaja kaki Ryeowook menyandung sebuah stalakmit, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh jika sebuah tangan tak menariknya.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah tangan yang memeganginya itu. "Hyung!"

Heechul meletakan jarinya di bibirnya. Ryeowook menatap Heechul bingung sembari mengikuti namja sahabat hyungnya itu, yang berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Mata Ryeowook membelalak ketika mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat.

"Kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Heechul, sedikit berbisik. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tapi aku rasa pernah melihatnya." Jawabnya, juga berbisik. "Kenapa kita harus diam-diam?" tanya Ryeowook. Dia penasaran, karena daritadi Heechul akan menatap tajam kearahnya jika dia membuat suara yang cukup keras.

"Itu hanya kebiasaanku setiap kemari." Jawab Heechul.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mwo?"

Heechul menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Wae? Salah?"

Ryeowook menggeleng kecil. Dia sudah wajar jika itu Heechul. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah benda. Benda itu berada sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Terlihat secercah cahaya biru dari benda itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook, tanpa menoleh pada Heechul.

"Hng? Apanya?" Heechul ikut menoleh kearah yang Ryeowook tatap, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun disana. Hanya ada kegelapan didepan mereka. Heechul menyipitkan matanya, berharap itu membantunya melihat lebih jelas. Tangan Ryeowook terangkat, menunjuk benda yang dilihatnya itu. Kini Heechul yang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Ya! Ryeowook-a!" seru Heechul ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook berjalan lurus kedepan. Heechul hendak menghentikan Ryeowook. Tapi dia tak dapat melihat apa-apa, dan tak membawa alat penerangan apapun. Tempat yang dituju Ryeowook tak terdapat penerangan samasekali. Sementara lilin yang menempel di dindingpun tak mungkin diambilnya.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menunggu Ryeowook kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan Ryeowook yang setelah itu terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh dan menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Ryeowook-a! Gwenchanayo?" seru Heechul sedikit panik. Tak ada jawaban. Heechul semakin panic. Dengan segera dia berlari keluar dari tempat itu dan mencari alat penerangan.

Kibum yang asyik membaca buku jadi sedikit penasaran dengan Heechul yang bolak-balik dihadapannya. "Cari apa?" tanyanya.

"Alat penerang. Ah, ini!" Heechul segera kembali ke tempat tadi. Sementara Kibum yang pensaran ikut menyusul Heechul. Meninggalkan bukunya begitu saja.

.

**0000000**

Nyahahay~~! FF kli ini beda dr sblonnya... hampir no romance kli ini, lebih fokus ke fantasy^^ Moga suka

Thank you yg udah nyempetin baca *hug u* n...

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook, tanpa menoleh pada Heechul. Matanya terus menatap benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyerang dadanya tiba-tiba, membuatnya seolah kehilangan udara disekitar mereka. Sesak.

"Hng? Apanya?" Heechul menoleh kearah mata Ryeowook. Merasa tak menemukan apapun Heechul menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan kembali menatap depannya, dimana tangan Ryeowook menunjuk.

Deg!  
>Deg!<br>Deg!

Perasaan itu terus bergemuruh di dadanya. Perasaan, yang entah kenapa pernah dirasakannya itu, seolah menyedot kesadaran Ryeowook. Perlahan mata Ryeowook meredup, menatap kosong benda itu. Kesadarannya seolah tak ada sekarang. Dia berjalan, tanpa memperdulikan seruan Heechul dibelakangnya.

Dia terus berjalan, menuju benda itu. Tangannya terulur, mencoba menggapai benda tersebut. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi saja…

Tep

Jemari Ryeowook berhasil menyentuh benda itu. Seketika itu juga dia melihat sebuah sosok, berdiri dihadapannya. Dia… orang yang sama dengan yang dilihat Ryeowook saat dia mendapat luka di sekitar mata kanannya.

Mata Ryeowook membelalak ketika tangan sosok itu menyentuh dahinya. Tubuhnya terasa terkunci saat itu. Dia ingin lari, tapi kakinya terlalu lemas untuk digerakan. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya terasa kaku terkunci dan suaranya tercekt di tenggorokan. Yang hanya bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah diam, menatap sosok yang juga menatapnya dalam.

Tangan sosok itu merambat, menangkup di pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook menelan salivanya berat. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Entah kenapa perasaan takut yang sangat melandanya begitu saja.

Sosok itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mengerikan. Ryeowook kembali menelan salivanya berat.

"!"

BRUKK

Akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk berteriak. Hanya berteriak, karena setelah itu dia langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Sosok itu tersenyum menatap Ryeowook. Tapi dengan cepat dia menghilang saat mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Ryeowook-a! Gwenchanayo?"

000000000

"Ah! Dia bangun!" seru Kibum senang.

"Ukhh…" Ryeowook memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Dengan dibantu Heechul dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau tadi?" tanya Heechul. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Heechul lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku sendiripun tak tahu." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Hah? Kau demam, ah bukan, entah apa namanya, tadi suhu tubuhmu dingin sekali. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum.

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Tadi… aku melihat sebuah benda, aku tak tahu apa itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuku bergerak sendiri mendekati benda itu. Dan saat aku menyentuhnya, aku melihat sosok seseorang… eh, aku sendiri tak tahu dia manusia atau bukan. Yang pasti… sangat mengerikan."

"Itu tergambar jelas di wajahmu." Jongwoon menangkupkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ryeowook. "Sudah tak dingin, tapi masih pucat." Jarinya mengelus bibir Ryeowook dan berjalan menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya.

Saat Jongwoon melakukan itu, ada perasaan aneh terasa dalam dada Ryeowook. Tapi perasaan itu seketika hilang saat Jongwoon menyentuh luka hitam disekitar mata kanannya, berganti dengan perasaan tegang yang entah apa itu.

PLAKK

Ryeowook menampar tangan Jongwoon hingga lepas dari wajahnya, membuat namja yang lain dalam ruangan itu terbengong dan bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Wae, Wookie?" tanya Heechul.

"A-ah, mian." Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan, entah karna apa. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di tubuhnya, membagi kehangatan padanya.

"Gwenchana." Ucap Jongwoon. Pertahanan Ryeowook hancur tepat ketika Jongwoon selesai mengatakan itu. Dia menangis. Entah karna apa air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Jongwoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan Ryeowook menangis didalamnya. Membiarkan namja itu meluapkan segala ketakutannya.

000000000

"Hari ini kita lanjutkan pencarian namja itu. Sekarang kita sudah punya petunjuk lebih, Ryeowook." Jongwoon menoleh kearah Ryeowook, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Eh? Mwo? Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku tidak tau dimana Hyungku. Aku tak tau petunjuk apapun."

Jongwoon menghampiri Ryeowook dan berbisik di telinganya, "Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi lagi kejadian dalam gua kemarin?"

"Shiro!" jawab Ryeowook cepat. "Kau saja." Ucapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Jongwoon menggeleng. "Disini yang bisa melihat benda itu hanya kau."

Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin bertanya darimana Jongwoon bisa tahu akan hal itu, padahal dia sendiri tak tahu, tapi Jongwoon sudah terlanjur menarik tangannya menuju ruangan yang dimasuki Ryewoook dan Heechul kemarin.

"Shiro." Ryeowook melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongwoon. Dengan paksa Jongwoon menarik kembali Ryeowook dan memaksanya jalan mengikutinya. Sementara itu anggota lain menunggu diluar oleh komando Jongwoon.

Ryeowook terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongwoon darinya, tapi kekuatan namja itu lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan membiarkan Jongwoon menariknya hingga ke tempat itu. Langkah Ryeowook tiba-tiba terhenti, membuat Jongwoon yang menariknya jadi sedikit kesuitan lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Jongwoon. Ryeowook terdiam tak menjawab. Jongwoon tahu, itu artinya ya. Dia sedikit melonggarkan genggamannya, tapi tetap memegang tangan Ryeowook.

Kembali, seperti saat itu, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya tanpa keasadaran penuh dirinya. Jongwoon menatapnya dalam, merasa sekaranglah saat itu. Tapi baru lima langkah kecil, Ryeowook kembali terdiam. Jongwoon ikut terdiam, menunggu reaksi Ryeowook. Tapi namja itu tetap diam di tempat tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Deg! "!" tiba-tiba Jongwoon merasa lehernya tercekik. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang membuatnya tercekik, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun. "AKKKHHH!" Jongwoon berteriak kencang saat dirasakan sesuatu menggores tengkuknya dengan perlahan tapi dalam, dan benar saja, saat dia menyentuhkan tangannya di tengkuknya dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah.

Dia kembali berusaha mencari sosok yang telah melukainya, dengan tangan tetap menggenggam Ryeowook.  
>BRUUK<br>Tiba-tiba Ryeowook ambruk, membuat Jongwoon semakin kesulitan dalam situasi ini. Dengan tetap menggenggam Ryeowook, dia duduk berusaha meraih tubuh Ryeowook. Saat dirasakan cekikan di lehernya semakin kuat, dia merasakan semilir angin yang hangat meniup luka di tengkuknya. Dan perlahan, cekikan itu semakin longgar dan hilang sama sekali.

"Ryeowook-a! Irronaba! Ya!" Jongwoon menepuk punggung Ryeowook, berharap itu bisa membuatnya bangun. Tapi tak ada reaksi samasekali dari member baru kelompoknya itu. Dengan terpaksa dia mengangkat Ryeowook dan meletakannya dalam gendongannya.

000000000

"Ini ketiga kalinya aku yang menyambutnya saat bangun. Anneyong, Ryeowook." Ucap Kibum saat melihat Ryeowook membuka matanya.

"Itu karna kau yang selalu menungguinya tepat dihadapan wajahnya." Jawab Youngwoon.  
>Ryeowook duduk dari posisinya, menatap sekelilingnya. "Mana Jongwoon?" tanyanya saat dia tak menemukan sosok yang sempat memaksanya untuk merasakan ketakutan itu lagi.<p>

"Setelah mengantarmu kemari dia kembali kesana." Jawab Heechul sembari menyodorkan segelas air pada Ryeowook. Setelah meneguk sedikit air yang diberikan Heechul, Ryeowook beranjak menuju tempat itu kembali.

Heechul beranjak akan mengikuti Ryeowook, tapi Youngwoon menahannya. Heechul menekuk wajahnya kesal. dia khawatir pada dongsaeng sahabatnya itu, karna Heechul sendiri sudah menganggap Ryeowook adik kandungnya.

000000000

"Jongwoon-ssi?" panggil Ryeowook sembari mengarahkan senternya. Dia terus berjalan menuju tempat yang dua kali membuatnya tak sadarkan diri di sana. Meski takut, tapi perasaannya berkata bahwa orang yag dicarinya ada disana.

"Jongwoon-ssi!" panggil Ryeowook lagi.  
>Tep! Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan tiba-tiba merengkuh pinggangnya. Secara reflex dia langsung menoleh. Dengan bantuan cahaya yang remang-remang Ryeowook dapat melihat Jongwoon meletakan jarinya di bibir, menyuruhnya agar tak bersuara.<p>

Jongwoon menarik tangan Ryeowook memasuki sebuah celah besar di dinding tempat itu, yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Ryeowook terus mengarahkan senternya kedepan agar jalan mereka terang, karna Jongwoon tak membawa alat penerangan apapun.

Hingga akhirnya Jongwoon menghentikan langkahnya, Ryeowook ikut berhenti. Tempat itu lumayan terang. Ryeowook mematikan senternya. Jongwoon melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah peti yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Jongwoon yang mulai membuka peti tersebut dengan spell yang tak dimengertinya. "Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook pelan. Jongwoon tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangkat dua benda yang diambilnya dari dalam peti tersebut. Ryeowook mengamati benda-benda tersebut. Sebuah gelang putih dan sehelai bulu perak. Ryeowook mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap bingung namja yang memungungginya.

Jongwoon berdiri dari posisinya dan berbalik menghadap Ryeowook. Dia menarik tangan kanan Ryeowook, menarik lengan baju Ryeowook keatas hingga sebagian lengannya terekspos jelas. Jongwoon menyentuhkan gelang putih yang dipegangnya pada lengan bawah Ryeowook, menyapukannya pada kulit halus tersebut. Pipi Ryeowook menghangat saat Jongwoon melakukan hal tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh ketika Ryeowook menatap mata sipit Jongwoon yang terus mengamati lengannya.

Jongwoon yang sadar Ryeowook menatapnya mengangkat wajahnya. "Wae?" Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. Tapi sedetik kemudian semburat merah di pipinya langsung menghilang saat Jongwoon mengaitkan gelang tersebut pada lengannya, terganti dengan rasa panas sangat yang tiba-tiba.

"ARRGGHHH!" Ryeowook terduduk. Tangan kirinya mencengkram lengan kanannya sendiri.

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dengan tenang. "Sudah saatnya."

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ryeowook merasakan tangan kanannya mulai berdenyut keras. Rasa panas itu semakin terasa… perih.

DEG  
>"!" mata Ryeowook membelalak. Seperti ribuan jarum menusuk lengan kanannya dan mark disekitar mata kanannya. Ryeowook memjamkan matanya sesaat. Dan saat dia membuka matanya kembali rasa sakit tersebut telah menghilang.<p>

Sesaat dia bisa bernafas lega sebelum dia menyadari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia menangkat kepalanya, menatap setiap sudut kegelapan disekitarnya. Tempat itu mempunyai aura aneh. Terasa hangat di hati tapi juga seperti suatu tekanan derita yang lama di tanggung, ah… sulit menjelaskannya.

Ryeowook mencengkram dadanya sendiri, merasakan sesak disana. Matanya mengedar kesetiap inchi tempat yang terang, berharap menemukan sesuatu disana. Dia berdiri dan berjalan tanpa arah. Da bingung harus kemana dalam kegelapan ini.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat pelan dan lembut.

"Ryeowook…?"

Dengan cepat Ryeowook menoleh. Matanya membesar ketika dia mendapati sesosok namja berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia tercengang.

Sementara namja itu seperinya juga terkejut, tapi hanya sedikit terkejut. Dari tatapan matanya terlihat bahwa dia tahu Ryeowook akan datang ke tempat tersebut, walau entah kapan.

Ryeowook masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dengan suara bergetar dia bertanya, "Hyung…?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryeowook…?" langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika suara lembut itu terdengar. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menoleh keasal suara. Dia tercengang mengetahui siapa disana yang memanggil.

Sesosok namja, yang juga terkejut melihat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menelan salivanya berat. Dengan suara bergetar dia bertanya, "Hyung…?"

"Ryeowook? Kau benar Kim Ryeowook, kan?" tanya namja itu. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah manis namja tersebut. Dia berlari dan melompat memeluk Ryeowook.

"Akhirnya kau datang…"

Ryeowook masih belum bisa menguasai kesadarannya. Dia kebingungan. Harusnya dia senang sekarang. Tentu saja. Hyungnya yang dia cari selama ini akhirnya muncul dihadapannya. Tapi ada perasaan aneh yang menguasai relung hati Ryeowook sekarang. Perasaan aneh yang menghalangi Ryeowook untuk balas memeluk hyungnya.

Namja itu menarik dirinya dan menatap Ryeowook dalam, masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku tahu kau akan datang. Aku menunggumu selalu disini. Akhirnya kau menemukan kuncinya."

"H-hyung? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa kau menghiang saat itu? A-aku tak mengerti, Hyung!" tanya Ryeowook tak sabar. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Pelan-pelan, Wookie." Ucap namja itu sembari menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ryeowook.

"H-hyung!" seru Ryeowook, sedikit kesal. Semua pengorbanannya untuk mencari hyungnya selama ini akhirnya terbayar. Dan kepalanya sekarang berisi ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin dia keluarkan. Seperti gunung yang memuntahkan magmanya.

"Err…" namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Banyak yang belum kau tahu sementara kau harus tahu. Ah, bagaimana caranya kau kemari?"

Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin protes karena pertanyaan tak dijawab, tapi melihat tatapan hyungnya akhirnya dia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. "Gelang ini." Ryeowook mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan gelang yang masih menghias disana. "Jongwoon memakaikannya padaku lalu aku terkirim kemari."

Namja didepan Ryeowook tersenyum ketika mendengar cerita Ryeowook. "Wae?" tanya Ryeowook, merasa aneh dengan senyumnya.

Namja itu menggeleng. "Ani. Hanya saja, rencanaku berhasil."

"Rencana?"  
>Dia mengangguk. "Beberapa hari lalu aku nyaris tertangkap oleh L.D, dan K.A menyelamatkanku saat itu. Tapi aku kabur kemari. Aku memancing K.A supaya menemukanmu dan membuatmu datang kemari."<p>

"T-tapi untuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Untuk menyerahkan ini." Namja itu mengangkat lengan kanannya, memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka, ah lebih tepatnya tato, disana.

Ryeowook menatap tato itu sesaat lalu menatap namja dihadapannya. Dia menaikan satu alisnya, meminta penjelasaan.

"Dulu sudah pernah kuberi tahu, kan. Ini kunci tempat terlarang. Ini kunci…" dia menarik nafas sesaat. "Penjara neraka." Sahut Ryeowook. Hyungnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ryeowook.

"Anggota K.A yang memberitahuku." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Oh."

"…" entah kenapa tiba-tiba kesunyian menyeliputi keduanya. Keduanya kehilangan kata-kata. Ryeowook masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sementara namja satunya berusaha mencarikan suasana canggung ini. Sebetulnya dia sangat ingin memeluk Ryeowook dan menangis dalam dekapan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, tapi dia pikir suasananya tak pas.

"Ryeowook-a…"

"Ye?" sahut Ryeowook pelan. dia mengangkat wajahnya, mencari mata kakaknya. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"?"

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya sembari mengeratkan jemarinya di tangan Ryeowook. "Aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"?" Ryeowook menatap bingung Hyungnya. Mata namja itu terbuka secara cepat. Dalam sekejap Ryeowook menatap merah matanya.

DEG

_"Umma!" Ryeowook kecil menarik ujung baju seorang wanita patuh baya disampingnya._

_"Ada apa, sayang?" sahut wanita itu lembut._

_"Ada hyung yang mencari Umma." Ryeowook menunjuk sesosok namja kecil yang berdiri di gerbang. Baju namja itu sedikit lusuh._

_"!" wajah umma Ryeowook memucat. "Wookie-a, ayo masuk! Tak ada apa-apa, kok! Cepat!" Dia menarik tangan Ryeowook secara paksa. Ryeowook yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menurut, walau matanya terus memperhatikan namja tadi._

_Pintu ditutup dengan sedikit terburu, membuat suara benturan yang cukup keras._

_Sosok dibalik gerbang itu masih terdiam. Terpaku. Matanya mulai basah._

_"Umma…! Appa sudah meninggal…" Suaranya tercekat. Tangannya meremas kertas dalam genggamannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah tersebut._

_"Ng?" Ryeowook kecil menelengkan kepalanya. Matanya terus mengiri sosok itu hingga menghilang dari sudut pandangnya._

DEG

_"Jungsoo hyung!" Ryeowook memeluk namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungsoo. "Ryeowook dengar Hyung nggak bisa bertemu ummappa Hyung…" suaranya mengecil._

_Jungsoo tersenyum pahit lalu mengelus kepala Ryeowook lembut. "Tak apa. Hyung masih punya Ryeowook."_

_Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia kembali memeluk Jungsoo. "Ryeowook suka Hyung!"_

_"Mulai hari ini dia jadi keluarga kita. Dia akan tinggal dengan kita." seorang pria mendekati keduanya. "Ryeowook senang?"_

_Ryeowook mengangguk kuat lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ryeowook senang sekali! Ryeowook sayang Appa!" Dia memeluk pria tersebut. Pria paruh baya itu harus sedikit menundukan kepalanya agar tangan aegya mungilnya dapat melingkar di lehernya, walau dia sudah merundukan tubuhnya._

_"Kalau Umma?" seorang wanita paruh baya muncul. Dengan senyum dan langkah yang anggun dia berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga._

_"Ryeowook juga sayang Umma! Ryeowook sayang semua!"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala aegyanya lembut._

DEG

_"UMMA!" namja itu berteriak pada sosok wanita didepannya. "Umma, gwencha?" suaranya serak menahan isakannya. Matanya sudah basah oleh buliran air mata._

_"Ryeowook-a… cepat keluar, nak…"_

_"Shireo! Aku akan menemani Umma." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan ummanya. Meski dia tahu itu percuma, tapi dia ingin genggamannya menguatkan ummanya._

_"RYEOWOOK!" seorang namja berusaha menarik Ryeowook menjauh dari mobil. "YA!"_

_"AKU AKAN MENEMANI UMMA."_

_"CEPAT PERGI! JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH!" dia menarik Ryeowook secara paksa. Tubuh mungil Ryeowook memudahkannya untuk menariknya. Ryeowook meronta dalam dekapan tangannya._

_"UMMA! APPA!"_

_"KIM RYEOWOOK!" dia membentak Ryeowook saat Ryeowook berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya. "KAU TAHU APA YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN, KAN? JANGAN MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN SUSAH!"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Maaf…"_

_BLARRRRR_

_Seketika itu mobil yang telah hancur tersebut meledak._

DEG

_Sekelebat wajah yang menyeringai mengerikan muncul._

DEG

_"Aku pasti akan membalas semuanya…"_

DEG

_Sesosok namja dengan tatapan dingin dan luka di pipi kirinya terlihat sekilas._

DEG

_"Appa! Umma kejam… hiks… dia tak memperdulikanku… Appa!"_

DEG

_Seorang anak kecil yang menangis seorang diri. Tangisannya terdengar sangat memilukan._

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

BRUKK

Ryeowook terjatuh. Bayangan-bayangan itu masih terus berkelebat dalam benaknya.

DEG  
>DEG<br>DEG

"Hentikan… Hyung…"

Namja itu menatap sayu Ryeowook. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat Ryeowook. Bahkan kini mulai meremasnya pelan. "Maaf Ryeowookie…"

"Hyung… hahhh…" Nafas Ryeowook mulai terengah. "Hyung… Jungsoo hyung…" Kepala Ryeowook berdenyut keras tiap pergantian siluet dalam benaknya. "HYUNG!"

DEG

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Nafasnya berangsur normal. Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya dia mendapati Jongwoon berdiri disana, menatapnya.

Dia sudah keluar dari tempat tadi.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lega. Bayangan-bayangan tadi sudah menghilang. Hatinya berdesir, tenang, saat menatap mata Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana?" Jongwoon membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Dia melepas gelang di tangan Ryeowook.

"Apanya?"

"Kunci neraka…"

"Ada dalam tubuh Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Jungsoo berdiri disamping sebuah peti. Dia menatap dalam Ryeowook.

Rahang Ryeowook terasa mengeras. "A-apa?"

~0~

RnR? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana?" Jongwoon membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Dia melepas gelang di lengan Ryeowook lalu meletakannya di meja disampingnya.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apanya?"

"Kunci neraka…"

"Ada dalam tubuh Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara secara cepat. Jungsoo berdiri disamping sebuah peti. Dia menatap dalam Ryeowook.

Rahang Ryeowook mengeras. "A-apa?"

Jungsoo berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus perlahan mark di wajah Ryeowook. Matanya meredup menatap luka tersebut. Lalu dia menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Kunci neraka sudah kau pegang. Sekarang kau pengendalinya."

"L-lalu, Hyung?"

"Aku masih punya kekuatannya. Aku memegang sepertiga dan kau sisanya. Kita harus bersatu untuk membuka gerbang penjara neraka." Jungsoo meremas pelan tangan Ryeowook. Dari tatapannya Ryeowook dapat melihat dukungan Jongsoo padanya. "Kau bersedia…, kan?"

Ryeowook menatap sesaat hyungnya, lalu beralih pada Jongwoon disampingnya. Namja berambut hitam itu hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya, menyerahkan semuanya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali menatap Jungsoo. Dia menghela nafas sesaat lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tentu."

Jungsoo tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Ryeowook, memeluknya dalam dekapan dalam. "Gomawo. Mianhae. Bogoshipoyo."

Mata Ryeowook mulai basah. Dia rindu kehangatan ini. "Nado."

"EHEM." Tiba-tiba Heechul muncul disamping Ryeowook dan Jungsoo. Segera saja Jungsoo menarik pelukannya mendengar suara Heechul. Dia tersenyum lebar. Badannya tergerak begiu saja untuk masuk dalam pelukan Heechul.

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum melihat kedua namja itu kembali bersama lagi. Dia dapat melihat setetes air bening menggantung di ujung mata Heechul. Dan Jungsoo, tak perlu ditanya. Air matanya sudah meleleh sedari tadi.

"Ja! Waktu berpelukan habis." Youngwoon menyeruak masuk bersama Kibum, merusak suasana. "Sekarang kita susun rencana. Ah, Jongwoon-a! Sudah ada rencana?"

Jongwoon mengangguk. Dia mengajak yang lain untuk keluar ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja.

"Karna pemegang kunci sudah ada di sini, kita pikirkan rencana selanjutnya, yaitu melenyapkan L.D. Mereka sudah tahu siapa pemegang kunci dan dimana sekarang mereka." bergantian Jongwoon menatap Jungsoo dan Ryeowook. "Kita pancing mereka. Kalian tetap bersama kami. Jungsoo-ssi, kau jangan kabur lagi."

Heechul melirik Jungsoo yang tersenyum malu.

"Mereka bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan kita lakukan. Pada akhirnya pilihan akhir adalah bertarung. Pertarungan kekuatan. Kita harus bertindak cepat sebelum mereka. Sekarang rencananya adalah…" Jongwoon berdiri dari duduknya. "Menempa kekuatan kita sampai kemunculan mereka. Sementara itu biar aku yang pikirkan lainnya."

000000000

"Waktunya makan siang~~" Ryeowook membawa keluar masakannya. Jungsoo membantunya.

Semua member K.A segera berkumpul di meja makan. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat yang lain makan dengan lahap. Entah karena masakan yang enak atau memang kelaparan, kelelahan setelah berlatih. Ah ya, berlatih.

Mereka berlatih kekuatan mereka. Ryeowook baru tahu, kalau K.A dan L.D memiliki kekuatan khusus. Youngwoon bisa terbang dan pengendalian air, entah apa hubungannya kedua kekuatan itu, sementara Kibum bisa membekekukan sesuatu dan itu yang menyebabkan suhu tangannya dingin, Heechul ahli dalam kecepatan, titik saraf dan dapat menghilang dengan memecah atomnya. Dan Jongwoon…, namja itu bisa sihir, mungkin juga itu alasan Jongwoon seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ryeowook. Kalau Ryeowook…

Ryeowook menoleh pada Youngwoon. Dia mengingat jawaban Youngwoon tadi.

"_Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Kau kami butuhkan karna kau punya hubungan dengan Jungsoo. Itu saja, agar kami lebih mudah menemukannya."_

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Hanya itukah alasannya ada di sini?

"Ah, ya! Ryeowook-a!" panggil Youngwoon. Ryeowook menoleh. "Aku ralat. Alasan kau di sini adalah masakanmu." Youngwoon tersenyum lebar hingga nyaris menumpahkan makanan yang di kunyahnya. Ryeowook balas tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya berganti. Sedikit. Dan dia senang ada yang menyukai masakannya.

Setelah makan siang mereka kembali latihan. Memang mereka sering latihan, nyaris tiap hari. Tapi sekarang ditambah lagi. Ryeowook dan Jungsoo juga ikut latihan fisik seperti yang lain, dan ditambah tai chi untuk Jungsoo dan tae kwon do untuk Ryeowook. Sebenarnya keduanya sudah mereka kuasai, tapi ditambah kembali.

Dan setelah beberapa hari terus berlatih, ada rasa penat dan bosan menghampiri mereka, terutama member K.A.

"Bagaimana kalau liburan?" usul Heechul. Tangannya sibuk bermain dengan tangan Jungsoo.

"Liburan? Hmm…" Youngwoon berpikir sesaat lalu menoleh pada Jongwoon, meminta pendapat namja itu. Jongwoon hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyerahkan keputusan pada Youngwoon.

Heechul, Jungsoo, Kibum dan Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan harap. Mereka sangat ingin istirahat dan tentu saja bermain.

Youngwoon menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi tetap latihan walau sedikit. Dan bawa alat yang diperlukan."

"YEIIIIIIIII!"

000000000

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana mereka akan bersenang-senang. Mereka pergi ke sebuah desa, yang entah itu apa namanya.

Walau tak tahu itu tempat apa, Ryeowook punya perasaan pernah melihatnya. Entah dalam film ataupun mimpi.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryeowook, Heechul dan Jungsoo berlarian ke tengah hutan. Mereka berkejaran di antara pepohonan.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan terlalu jauh! Kita latihan setelah ini." Seru Youngwoon yang sedang membantu Kibum dan Jongwoon menyiapkan tenda. Rupanya Jongwoon mengubah rencana jadi camping. Dan karena itu juga untuk melatih member K.A, menurut Jongwoon.

"Heechul-a!" panggil Youngwoon. Tapi Heechul tidak menggubrisnya. Dia tetap berlari mengejar Jungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang. "YA! Jungsoo-a!"

"Ah, ne?" sahut Jungsoo sambil berusaha lepas dari tangan Heechul.

"Tolong bantu kami siapkan ini!" pinta Youngwoon sambil menunjuk makanan dan minuman yang akan mereka konsumsi nanti. Jungsoo berjalan mendekat.

"Memasak?" tanya Jungsoo sambil bergantian menatap Youngwoon dan makanan.

"Tentu saja."

"Boleh aku ajak Ryeowook? Dia lebih ahli daripada aku dalam bidang ini."

"Tentu." Youngwoon tersenyum manis. Jungsoo terpaku sesaat lalu balas tersenyum

"Ya," Jongwoon menahan bahu Jungsoo yang akan pergi memanggil adiknya.

"Hmm? Wae?" tanya Jungsoo heran sambil menoleh ke Jongwoon. Jongwoon tak menatapnya.

"Biarkan dia bermain sendiri sekarang. Panggil saja makhluk aneh satunya." Lalu Jongwoon melepas tangannya dari bahu Jungsoo dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan dua namja itu. Jungsoo menatap bingung punggung Jongwoon lalu menoleh ke Youngwoon.

Youngwoon yang mengerti tatapan Jungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia biasa begitu. Turuti sajalah! Biasanya ada hal yang menarik akan terjadi."

Meski tak faham sepenuhnya Jungsoo menurut. Dia hanyalah tamu di sini, tak tahu apa-apa soal pada member. Akhirnya dia berteriak memaggil Heechul, "Heechul-a!"

Begitu merasa suara Jungsoo meneriakan namanya Heechul menoleh.

"Bantu kami di sini!"

Heechul menunjuk dirinya sendiri, untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya yang dimaksud. Jungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian Heechul menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Tapi dia tak menemukan sosok dongsaeng sahabatnya itu.

"Ryeowook-a!" panggil Heechul mulai berjalan mencari Ryeowook. "Ya! Ryeowook-a! Ayo balik! Kita siap-siap." Serunya saat menemukan Ryeowook sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dengan santainya dan bermain air sungai di dekatnya.

"Tinggalkan saja Ryeowook!" ucap Jungsoo saat menyadari Heechul mengajak Ryeowook.

Heechul menoleh dan melempar tatapan pertanyaan ke Jungsoo. Jungsoo mengendikan bahunya.

"Aku disuruh Jongwoon."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. Karena Ryeowook tak mendengar apa yang dikatan Jungsoo, Heechul pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pamit. Tanpa suara.

Akhirnya tinggalah Ryeowook seorang diri.

Mata Ryeowook menatap lurus ikan-ikan yang berdatangan ke arahnya. Ini aneh. Biasanya ikan-ikan di sungai akan kabur jika ada manusia. Apalagi ikan-ikan tersebut berenang ke pinggir, menepi mendekati Ryeowook. Entah apa yang terjadi, Ryeowook seolah terhipnotis melihat warna dan corak ikan-ikan tersebut. Ikan-ikan itu mengelilingi tangan Ryeowook yang dimasukan ke dalam sungai, terlihat seperti mengajak bermain.

Luka di bawah mata kanan Ryeowook terasa berkedut.

Dan kesadaran Ryeowook benar-benar hilang karena itu.

Saat ikan-ikan tersebut berenang menjauh, Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berlari mengejar mereka. Tapi anehnya ikan-ikan itu berenang sangat cepat walau melawan arus air. Ada yang aneh. Ryeowook tak bisa meghentikan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti ikan-ikan tersebut. Semakin cepat ikan-ikan itu berenang maka makin cepat langah Ryeowook. Dan mata Ryeowook tak kunjung lepas dari ikan-ikan tersebut.

Tidak! Ryeowook harus berhenti sekarang! Di depan sana ada air terjun.

Tapi dia sudah kehilangan control kesadarannya. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang tanpa persetujuannya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes.

Cepat berhenti! Berhenti! BERHENTI!

SEEETT

BRRRUGGHHH

"!" Ryeowook seketika itu juga sadar saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya hingga dia jatuh ke tanah bersama orang itu. Nafas Ryeowook terengah mengingat dia berjalan begitu cepat.

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menarik-menolong-nya.

Orang itu menundukan wajahnya sehingga Ryeowook hanya dapat melihat kalau orang itu juga terengah-engah. Lalu perlahan orang itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ryeowook geram.

Ryeowook menahan nafasnya. Dia…! Dia!

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!"

"K-kyu…?" desis Ryeowook dengan mata membulat. Detak jantngnya yang semula normal kembali berdetak kencang. "Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun, kan!" tanyanya sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Terlihat namja yang dipaggil "Kyuhyun" itu juga terkejut. "Ryeowook?"

"K-KYUUU!" reflex saja Ryeowook melompat memeluk Kyuhyun. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu teman lamanya di sini.

Tapi Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Ryeowook. Dia menatap Ryeowook bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan di mana kau selama ini! Aku pergi ke kotamu tapi kau tak ada." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya meremas lengan Ryeowook. Matanya menatap dalam Ryeowook, benar-benar butuh penjelasan apa yang terjadi.

"A-aku…" Ryeowook terdiam. Dia bingung. Tak mungkin dia cerita, kan! Orang biasa takkan mempercayainya. Walau keluarga Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook cukup akrab, tetap saja identitas mereka disembunyikan.

"Dengar," Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Ryeowok. "Rumahmu… rumahmu dibakar."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya apa yang ditangkapnya dari perkataan Kyuhyun. Rumah peninggalan almarhum ayah ibu kakek nenek-nya…

"D-dibakar? Oleh siapa?"

"Entahlah. Kami juga tak tahu. Saat itu tengah malam dan kami terlambat memadamkan apinya. Maaf, Ryeowook-a."

Ryeowook masih terdiam tak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa aneh sekarang. Sesak, seperti ada yang mengikatnya dengan tali sangat kencang. Perlahan air matanya jatuh dari mata kanan, sementara yang kiri sama sekali tak bereaksi. Hangat membasahi pipi kanannya, turun melewati mark di bawah mata kanannya. Ryeowook meringis. Marknya terasa sangat perih saat air mata turun melewatinya, perih seperti dikenai air bersuhu tinggi hingga kulitnya melepuh. Ryeowook dapat merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan basah keluar dari mark tersebut.

Darah?

Tapi saat tangan Ryeowook menyapu pipinya, tak ada apa-apa. Hanya tetesan air matanya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menjaga rumahmu seperti yang kau minta. Tapi, aku menemukan sesuatu di sana."

"Huh?" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengubah posisinya untuk mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun menunjukan sehelai bulu berwarna perak padanya.

Kyuhyun ikut melihat bulu tersebut. "Aku sendiri tak tahu. Aku menemukan ini saat membereskan barang-barang yang hangus. Semuanya hangus, Ryeowook-a. semua benda di sana hitam nyaris jadi debu kecuali bulu ini. Dan tak ada unggas di desa kita yang mempunyai bulu seperti ini."

Ryeowook hanya diam saat mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Matanya terus mengamati bulu tersebut. Rasanya dia pernah melihat bulu itu…

"AH!" Ryeowook ingat. "Itu bulu yang Jongwoon-ssi tunjukan padaku saat di gua. Waktu sebelum aku bertemu Jungsoo hyung."

"Ha?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Ryeowook. Apa yang dibicarakan anak ini?

Ryeowook yang sadar Kyuhyun tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu segera menutup mulutnya. Dia tak boleh libatkan Kyuhyun.

"L-lupakan!" ucap Ryeowook gugup sembari mengambil bulu tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun.

DEG

Tubuhnya terasa dingin saat menyentuh bulu tersebut. Perasaan ini… perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia berada di ruangan gelap itu. Ruangan yang dikatakan Jungsoo sebagai dimensi lain yang hanya bisa dimasuki tiga orang; Jungsoo, Ryeowook dan…

DEG

Ryeowook mendongakan wajahnya saat melihat bayangan seseorang mendekat. Sesosok namja muncul di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry Chibi presents~

**FORCE**

CHAPTER 5

[GENRE:;: Fantasy, Sho-ai, Mistery(?), Dark(?)]

[RATING:;: T (or G?)]

[A/N:;: hahay~ ini forcenya~ *diparut reader yg nunggu seabad* hehe… cherry rada males lanjutin cuz netbook cherry ber kali2 di servicekan tp lupa copy ide cerita yg udah cherry ketik~ jdi blank n g nulis2~ okay, moga puas! =w=/]

**Happy reading~**

"L-lupakan!" Ryeowook mengambil bulu perak tersebut dari tangan namja di hadapannya.

DEG

Ryeowook kembali membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa dingin tepat ketika kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan bulu itu. Nafas Ryeowook terhenti. Perasaan ini… perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia berada di ruangan gelap itu, tempat di mana dia dan Jungsoo dipertemukan kembali. Ruangan yang dikatakan Jungsoo sebagai dimensi lain yang hanya bisa dimasuki tiga orang; Jungsoo, Ryeowook dan…

DEG

Ryeowook mendongakan wajahnya saat melihat bayangan seseorang mendekat. Sesosok namja muncul di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Dia melempar senyum lebar saat namja itu menatapnya tajam dengan deathglare.

"Ehehe… Changminnie capek mengejarku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dari posisisnya dan menghadap namja tersebut.

Namja yang dipanggil "Changmin" oleh Kyuhyun tersebut hanya menghela nafas lalu menonjok lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "Ditinggal cari makan malah kabur ke sini." Nafasnya terengah dengan keringat bercucuran. Seperti habis lari marathon.

"Kamu lama, sih. Dan aku melihat dia berlari ke air terjun." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook saat berkata "dia".

"Huh? Nugu?" tanya Changmin. Matanya menatap Ryeowook yang terdiam di tempat dengan tangan masih menggenggam bulu perak.

"Dia Ryeowook. Anak pemilik rumah itu." ucap Kyuhyun sembari membantu Ryeowook berdiri lalu membersihkan debu yang menempel di celana Ryeowook.

"Oh, jadi kau anak itu? Kyuhyun bercerita banyak tentangmu. Salam kenal! Aku Shim Changmin." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya.

Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan Changmin setelah memastikannya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Memastikan bahwa Changmin bukan orang dengan niat tak baik.

"Hei, bisa antar aku ke rumahku?" tanya Ryeowook, menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku sedikit lupa jalan desa ini."

"Tentu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sekalian kutunjukan di mana aku menemukan bulu aneh itu."

"Ah, hei! Di sana mengerikan, kan! Jangan coba coba ke sana lagi!" Changmin terlihat panic.

"Ah~ ayolah Changminnie…! Kau sendiri ingin ke sana, kan?" Kyuhyun meragkul bahu Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Terlihat Changmin ragu untuk menjawab. Dari expresinya terlihat dia mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyun, tapi juga ingin membantahnya. "Di sana sering muncul, kan?"

"Ayolah, Changminnie…! Itu hanya ilusi kita saja, kan? Orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Lagipula baru dua kali kita melihatnya, tidak bisa disebut sering!"

"Lihat apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Di rumahnya ada sesuatu? Atau… petunjuk mengenai semua ini?

"A-ah itu…"

GREBB

"Kajja, Ryeowook-a! Hati-hati dengan batunya!" Changmin menutup mulut Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya sebelum namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ne," sahut Ryeowook. Dia mengamati Kyuhyun yang berusaha lepas dari tangan Changmin dengan susah payah, membuat Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Dahulu Kyuhyun yang menjahilinya begitu, kali ini tidak lagi. Changmin berhasil mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebagai pemenang. ^^

Tapi Ryeowook tidak sadar, kalimatnya yang terakhir bisa mengakibatkan kesalah fahaman bagi dirinya sendiri maupun kita. Lagi pula dia tak peduli. Dia tetap berjalan mengikuti Changmin dan Kyuhyun, melupakan anggota kelompoknya sejak dia melihat ikan-ikan itu.

"Oh ya, ikan," desis Ryeowook pelan. "Mereka tidak mati, kan?" Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah sungai. Dan detik itu juga dia merasa kepalanya berdenyut dan terasa sangat berat.

"_Ini waktunya…"_

Terdengar sebuah suara lirih yang lembut. Tapi Ryeowook justru merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin saat suara itu membelai gendang telinganya.

Ryeowook mengcengkram rambutnya, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba hilang.

DEG

Dalam alam bawah sadar Ryeowook dia melihat sesosok yang memegang pedang panjang dengan darah menetes di sekujur pedang tersebut. Dan orang itu menyeringai pada Ryeowook. Dari matanya Ryeowook dapat melihat kepuasan di sana.

DEG

"_Aku menemukanmu…"_

DEG

Sekilas Ryeowook melihat kobaran api yang sangat besar. Ryeowook mengenal sesuatu yang dibakar itu. Itu rumahnya… kenangan keluarga besarnya. Yang di tengah lidah api berdiri seorang namja yang tersenyum senang.

DEG

"_Kau siap?"_

DEG

"Wook— Ryeowook!"

"Ryeowook-a!"

Seketika Ryeowook sadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap linglung Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"A-ah, ne?"

"Palli!"

"Ne!" Ryeowook berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju rumah Ryeowook. Tepatnya, lahan kosong yang kini telah ditumbuhi rumput liar.

"Ini…" Ryeowook melihat ke sekeliling. Apakah waktu berjalan segitu cepatnya? Bukankah Kyuhyun tadi bilang kalau rumahnya terbakar saat dia di bawa oleh K.A? Tapi kenapa tanaman yang tumbuh sudah sangat banyak? Walau tanaman-tanaman tersebutterihat aneh, tumbuh subur tapi kering dan nyaris terkabar.

"Aku menemukan bulu itu di sini." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tengah-tengah lahan tersebut. Dia menunjuk tanah yang dipijaknya dengan telunjuk.

Mata Ryeowook sedikit membulat. Entah mengapa perasan Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa tempat yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun sangatlah berharga. Walau seingatnya hanya sebuah lemari kecil usang yang berdiri di sana sebelumnya.

Ryeowook punya perasaan tidak enak lagi tentang ini.

000000000

Cessshhh

Jungsoo membolak balik masakannya dengan sesekali menatap ke arah hutan. Heechul yang menyadari hal itu menghapiri sahabatnya dengan meninggalkan pekerjaan memotong sayurnya.

"Khawatir dengan dia?" Tanya Heechul saat suda duduk di samping Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menoleh dengan terkejut lalu tersenyum tipis. "Begitulah."

Heechul menghela napas pelan. "Walau bukan adik kandungmu kau tetap menganggapnya sebagai saudara sedarah. Apa ada hubunganya dengan kekuatan keluargamu?"

Jungsoo menggeleng. Dia menatap kembali masakannya. "Aku menyayanginya karena dia memang adikku, walau sepupu. Dan dialah satu-satunya yang berhasil membuatku kembali tersenyum setelah kematian orang tuaku."

"…" Heechul menatap Jungsoo yang memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih. Heechul memeluk Jungsoo sekilas lalu berdiri meninggalkan Jungsoo karena Youngwoon menyuruhnya kembali memotong sayur.

"Tenang saja! Kita yang menjaganya."

Jungsoo tersenyum tipis. Lebih baik dari senyum mirisnya tadi. "Eung…" dan mengangguk kecil.

Diam-diam Jongwoon mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Dalam diam dia tetap melanjutkan memotong bambunya. Lima menit kemudian dia selesai dan berjalan ke Jungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan masakannya.

"Ada apa, Jongwoon-ssi?" Tanya Jungsoo ramah. Tangannya menata masakan yang sudah selesai. Kibum dan Youngwoon sudah selesai dari tadi dan sekarang sedang berlatih.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"?"

Walau bingung akhirnya Jungsoo beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kalian makan duluan saja." Ucap Jongwoon ketika melewati Youngwoon. Kibum yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar dan berlair menghampipir meja. Dia sangat lapar…

"Jungsoo-a,"

"Ne?" sahut Jungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh pada Heechul yang beridir di belakangnya.

"Cepat kembali! Aku ingin makan bersamamu."

Jungsoo mengenyitkan keningnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aura Heechul terlihat berbeda? Meski cara bicara dan ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tapi Jungsoo bisa membaca di mata Heechul… sesuatu.

"Baiklah." Jungsoo mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Jungsoo-ssi, kajja!" seru Jongwoon.

"Eung!" sahut Jungsoo lalu berlari menyusul Jongwoon.

Dengan berjalan mereka menuju sebuah tempat. Melewati jalan setapak yang di sepanjangnya berjejer pohon rindang dengan tanaman indahnya. Jungsoo melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heran. Dia pernah tahu tempat ini. Dia yakin pernah berjalan melewati tempat ini sebelumnya. Walau memang sedikit berbeda dari yang pernah dia lewati. Dan dia sadar. Ini tempat tinggalnya bersama keluarga besarnya dulu. Setelah dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam pertarungan…

"Jongwoon-ssi, apakah ini—"

Belum sempat Jungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya matanya sudah menangkap sosok namja yang berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah lahan kosong. Di samping namja itu berdiri seorang namja bertudung hitam yang menyeringai mengerikan. Samar-samar Jungsoo dapat melihat kobaran api di sekeliling mereka. Tapi detik selanjutnya setelah dia mengedipkan mata semua ilusi hilang. Hanya tinggal namja yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lahan berumput.

Jungsoo mengenali namja itu…

"Ryeowook-a!" Jungsoo berlari menghampiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh.

"Hyung!" serunya panic. "Kau kenal tempat ini?"

"Umm, yah begitulah. Aku punya perasaan kuat kenal tempat ini." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Ini rumahku."

"He?" Jungsoo menatap Ryeowook tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa!"

"Ada seseorang yang membakarnya. Dan ada hanya ini satu-satunya benda yang tak hagus." Ryeowook memperlihatkan bulu perak di tangannya.

Mata Jungsoo membulat. Dia menelan salivanya berat. "Dia menemukan kita…"

"Ne?"

Jongwoon berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Dia datang."

"Ya. Aku sudah datang."

Ryeowook, Jungsoo, dan Jongwoon menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat sesosok namja berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Namja yang di wajahnya terdapat sebuah mark di pipi kirinya.

"Aku kembali, Ryeowookie…"

Tbc.

Hehe~ review, ya! ^^ wlo nie ff bingungin… akan cherry jelasin di next chapter… n u/ yg minta adegan YeWooknya~~ gomen cherry melenceng dri target awal yg niatnya banyak adegan YeWook… mTT_TTm malah jdi focus k TeukChul~

Makin banyak yg review makin cepet cherry update~


End file.
